vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
One (Darwin's Game)
Summary One, also called King, is the leader of the "Eighth" clan. Cruel and ruthless, he reigns supreme over the Shibuya neighborhood within the Darwin's Game community. His path crosses that of Kaname Sudo's during the Treasure Hunt of Shibuya, during which Kaname recovers the treasure under his nose. Feeling humiliated and eager to take revenge, One kidnaps Yota Shinozuka, Kaname's friend, and kills him after torturing him. This will sign his loss and that of his clan, exterminated by the Sunset Ravens. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A Name: One, King, King of the Jar Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 20s Classification: Human, Player of the Darwin’s Game, Leader of the "Eighth" clan Powers and Abilities: Proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (he can easily knock down and flip other thugs, as well as casually break limbs), ignores conventional durability with his Sigil Speed: Peak Human (He can aim-dodge bullets), Instant with Teleportation Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class Durability: At least Athlete level Stamina: Quite high for a human. He can keep teleporting within the 5-meter threshold for a long time without getting tired. Including several 10-meter teleportation don't phase him either, unless he spams them. Range: Standard melee range, 1 meter with dissection, 5 meters with teleportation (up to 10 by focusing, even higher by straining it) Standard Equipment: Rope (mainly to tie his opponents after catching them) Intelligence: Average. Being the leader of his clan, he frequently comes up with plans that are often successful, though most resolve around brutal violence and torture Weaknesses: Using the upper limits of his Sigil too much will tire him. He constantly overestimates himself, seeing himself as unbeatable. He's also easily provoked, though few do so due to his intimidating presence and power. As his combat style generally revolves around torturing others before killing them, he won't kill his opponents immediately unless he deems them uninteresting or he's angry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: King of the Nether: One's Sigil is spatial manipulation, which he can use in three ways *'Teleportation:' He can teleport in a range of up to 5 meters with ease. He can extend the range to 10 meters by focusing. When he was feeling desperate against Shuka, his panic and desire to escape teleported him to over 100 meters in the sky. The further he wants to teleport, the more he has to concentrate to avoid reappearing inside a building. *'Cutting:' One can slice any material into pieces with deadly precision; range of 1 meter. This makes him nearly unbeatable in melee combat. *'Switching:' He can switch places with a target of his choice in a range of 10 meters. Note: One's preferred way of combat is intimidation and slow-burn torture, as he enjoys inflicting pain and seeing his victims scream and suffer as he dissects them limb by limb. If his opponent doesn't scream enough, he will get bored and kill him on the spot. Other Notable Victories: Yuga Aoyama (My Hero Academia) Yuga's Profile (Both in-character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darwin's Game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Narcissists Category:Tier 10